Little hope
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Pumyra was kidnapped by Mum-Ra and holds her prisoner. Lion-o vows to rescue her. Meanwhile with help of a kind lizard Pumyra escapes and heads out to find Lion-o. But it won't be easy because she's pregnant with Lion-o's baby. Rated M to be safe. Limyra.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A few weeks ago...

Lion-o had fallen for Pumyra a puma his own age. She was starting to take a liking to him. They would share kisses. They would even split their snacks and Lion-o would give her flowers and Pumyra would give him pictures she drew. She saw Lion-o and couldn't help but fall in love with him. One day they were walking and Pumyra had started to go into heat. So she threw herself at Lion-o.

"Pumyra," Lion-o said. He didn't want to take advantage of her. But then she began to kiss him. Then she kissed on the lips and Lion-o just melted into it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They laid down and went at it. They came back a bit later.

"Where were you two?" Panthro asked.

"Uh," Lion-o said.

"You both look like you have been rolling around on the ground," Tygra said. Then realized what they did. "Lion-o I bet you had good time with her," he said.

Lion-o's face turned red with embarrassment. Then Pumyra kissed him and he then smiled at her.

"I guess you did," Tygra said.

Then Pumyra was captured By Mum-Ra. "You will never see her again Thundercat!" Mum-Ra said.

"Lion-o help!" Pumyra said.

"Pumyra!" Lion-o said. Lion-o didn't know what to do, Pumyra was captured and how was he going to get her back?

"Don't worry Lion-o we will get her back," Tygra said.

"Yes no cat left behind," Panthro said.

Present day.

Pumyra was in Mum-Ra's pyramid as a prisoner. She was scared. Especially now because she wasn't feeling well. She was throwing up in a corner and one of the lizards noticed. "Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," Pumyra said. "But think I'll be okay," she said.

"Okay if you say so," the lizard said.

Poor Pumyra she was about to give up hope. "Oh Lion-o please come rescue me," she said.

Pumyra had been feeling sick for days and this had been happening for sometime. Then she realized what is going on. She was pregnant, with Lion-o's baby. Then she felt a glimmer of hope. After that she felt the warmth of love.

"I got to get out of here." She said.

The same lizard came back. "How are you feeling today?" the lizard asked.

"I'm okay, let's just say I'm no longer alone in this cell," Pumyra said.

Lizard figured out what she meant. "You're pregnant?!" he said said.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

"This is no place for you," he said. "I'll be right back." he said.

Pumyra watched him leave. "I wonder what he's doing?" she said.

Then he came back with a bowl of food. "Here it's almost lunch time any way." he said.

"Oh Thank you," Pumyra said. Then she found something in the bowl. It was a key. "Thank you," Pumyra said again.

"I'm a father, I know who ever is the father is a lucky cat," he said.

"Won't you get in trouble?" she mouthed.

"I have an idea," He said and whispered to her.

The alarm sounded and Slithe found the lizard beaten up and the cell door opened. "What happened?" Slithe asked.

"That cat lady I was bringing her, lunch and then she grabbed me and attacked and stole key I had and escaped." the lizard said.

"Mum-Ra is not going to like this," Slithe said.

Pumyra ran away from the pyramid and took a break under a candy fruit tree and picked it's fruit and started to eat. "Candy fruit very good," Pumyra said. Then she found an empty cave and went to sleep. She smiled and placed her hand on her belly. "Good night my little one," she said before dozing off.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Pumyra woke and was ready to head out. Then she felt okay right now except she was a little queasy. "I hope I can do well while traveling today," Pumyra said. She was walking and saw a village. "Maybe they have a doctor who can give me some medicine for expectant mothers." she said. She walked into a village.

"Look it's a cat," one of the foxes said.

"Hello miss how can we help you?" one of them asked.

"Is there a doctor here?" Pumyra asked.

"Sure is, follow me," a young fox said.

Pumyra followed the young fox. "Dr. Foltan," he said.

"Oh hello Marx, who is this?" Foltan asked.

"I'm Pumyra, I am a medic and I just found out I am pregnant with my lovers baby and I am trying get to back to him, I was taken away from him by Mum-Ra," Pumyra said.

"You poor lady, let me check if you are doing alright, after all if you are alright chances are your baby is fine you look almost 7 weeks," Foltan said. "I can feel the cub starting to develop." he said.

"That's great, now I need some prenatal medicine," Pumyra said.

"Here you go dear, take these once a day, it will be good for you and your baby," Foltan said.

"Thank you," Pumyra said paying him for the medicine and leaving.

Pumyra continued her travels looking for Lion-o. She was traveling for days. She was exhausted. Her belly was starting to grow to show she was pregnant. She was worried what might happen. She thought she might give birth alone without any help and Mum-Ra would kill the baby.

Lion-o was worrying about Pumyra. "I hope she's okay," Lion-o said.

"I'm sure she is Lion-o, she's tough," Panthro said.

Pumyra was exhausted and collapsed. A couple of elephants found her. "Look it's Pumyra she must have escaped," one of them said.

"She needs help," Auburn said gently picking her up. Then took her to Anet. "Is she alright Anet?" he asked.

"I think so," Anet said. "She is carrying a new life, she is going to have a baby." he said.

"She must be looked after," Aburn said.

Pumyra was taken to a nearby settlement and she woke up and saw the elephants. "Hi," she said.

"We are glad you are alright," Anet said. "Especially because of your condition." he said.

"I guess you figured out I'm pregnant," Pumyra said touching her growing belly.

"Yes and your baby will be loved dearly." Anet said. "I'm sure of it," he said.

"How am I going to get to Lion-o?" she said.

"I know a way, here we have a mount and we will let you use it, and we will give you supplies." Anet said.

"Thank you," Pumyra said.

"Lion-o is over that way you are bound to met him on the way to the next town," Anet said.

"Thank you," Pumyra said and headed off. She traveled for hours and saw the Thundertank. "Lion-o!" she called.

"Pumyra?" Lion-o said sitting up and he saw her coming up on a mount. He ran up to her. "Pumyra," Lion-o said sounding relieved.

Pumyra climbed off the mount and hugged him. "My, you seemed to have put on a little weight," he said.

"Well I'm more than just getting a little fat," Pumyra said.

Lion-o took a look and saw. "Whose is it?" Lion-o asked.

"It's yours," Pumyra said.

"I going to be a father?" Lion-o said.

Tygra slapped Lion-o on the back. "Congrats," Tygra said.

Panthro gave a firm slap on the back that knocked the wind out of Lion-o. "Looks like we will have a little prince or princess soon," he said.

Lion-o and Pumyra were wed on the spot by cat priest who they met.

"Now we have much to be happy for," Lion-o said.

"And we now have hope," Pumyra said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Pumyra was so happy to be back with her love Lion-o again. It felt good to be in his arms. "So I was thinking Lionaz for a boy," Lion-o said. "I was also thinking Lyla for a girl," he said.

"Those are nice names, I like Lyla, but I'm thinking if it's about Claudio or Clawdon would be better," Pumyra said.

"Those are nice names," Lion-o said. "We just have to wait until the baby comes," he said.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

Lion-o was tending to Pumyra. He was make sure she was calm and comfortable. The final battle with Mum-Ra was coming close and Pumyra was in no condition to fight.

When Lion-o went to fight Pumyra stayed behind with a few other female animals.

"I hope they come back soon," one of them said.

"I know they will," another said. "We just have to stay calm," she said.

Pumyra cried out. "Didn't you here me queen Pumyra? Stay calm," the female cat said.

"The baby's coming!" Pumyra said.

"Oh dear, come on let's deliver a baby," a female elephant said.

"Come into the cave." a female dog said.

"You're going to be alright my queen," a cat said. "You get the king tell him his wife is about to give birth," she said.

"On it," the bird said and flew off.

Lion-o and the others had just finished the battle and were about to head back. The bird lady landed in front of him. "Lion-o the baby's coming!" she said.

"Then we should head back, as fast as we can!" Lion-o said.

"Then let's get moving!" Panthro said.

They rushed back to the camp site meanwhile Pumyra was giving birth.

The baby started to cry. "The baby's here you did it my queen!" the female cat said.

"Is the baby okay?" Pumyra asked an exhausted voice.

"Yes she is fine, it's a little girl and she is healthy ever," the female cat said.

They made it back to camp. Lion-o ran into the cave and heard voices. "Pumyra!" Lion-o said.

Pumyra smiled at him. "Look sweetie it's your father," Pumyra told her daughter. "We have a daughter Lion-o," she said.

Lion-o reached out his hand and his daughter grasped his finger. Lion-o felt so much joy that he began to cry. "My little Lyla," he said.

Tygra had tears in his eyes. "I'm an uncle," Tygra said.

"I'm an aunt," Cheetara said.

Even the Thunderkittens were happy by the sight. Panthro even started to cry. "I saw that Panthro," Pumyra said.

"Okay I'm not made stone," Panthro said.

Two people heard the baby's cry and came to investigate. Wilykit and Wilykat saw. "Mom! Dad! We thought we would never see you again, we thought you died when the fire destroyed our farm," they said.

"We thought we would never see you two again," their father said.

"My little boy and girl it's like you came back from the dead, we are so happy to have found you," they said.

"Well now you will be living with us in Thundera," Lion-o said. "After we rebuild it," he said.

"Yes, my love, I couldn't agree more," Pumyra said holding Lyla close.

To be continued.


End file.
